contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of contracts/@comment-27375656-20151214102304/@comment-28921048-20160704041224
As VEZIO Said, There are not very strong enemies and also there are only few players with armor or rentings. Follow my following Guide to make prokill. -------- Map: Choose your favourite map, but it must be TE. (Best maps: OSM, EVAC you got good connection, And Lighthouse you got a powerfull sniper. Gun: Consider a gun that got good damage, Low ammo consuption, High magzine capacity and more ammos, (Best Guns: DT SRS beast for OSM and LH, G36C [ really good for evac and osm], SR3M. , RPKT you got a good level of customizaiton on it, M4a1 be tasked, better if got a good Sight on it. Skills: A Grenade must but good to have, 2+ Mags from destroyer MUST!!, 10+ Accuracy to have 10+ Damage [ not must] ----- Selection Map : First things first, Be VIP, If you got a good internet connection then Evac is best choice as, it is small map you will see enemies faster and you will be less likely to be tensed. if you got slow to okay connection the best choise is OSM, (for me i got about 20 prokills on OSM, even my net is slow) osm is general map for every weapon everyclass, (avoid shotgun here tho) you are less likely to be singleshotted here then on Evac because at 16-40 server its extreme rare for anyone to have ORSIS-T5000 or AWM to get you single hit kill as you are Vip. (these are two guns that gun mostly get u instent killed as vip, because no matter what health you have if you got shot on head with any of that weapon you are confirmed dead!.. And the LIGHTHOUSE (Both Modes)! Select lighthouse if you are good at spotting enemy from long range And got a pretty Sniper like DT SRS. here you are really more likely to be killled by sniper, but if you are good at hiding and taking enemies down from long range then this is map for you, here you got alot time like 20 MINUTESS! ------ Stregity (sorrry for misspell) : Dont Rush! Camp, you will get called camper but camp, change position every 2 to 3 kills, and STACK (Means be in winning team as there must be a hacker or a good player either way its on your advantage on its side) But if you got really noob players on other side (its more likely you will have them every now and then) then you can rush but be carefull not to fall in too close with more than 2 enemies (DONT DO IT WITH A SNIPER), Having thermal is alot helpful! as it helps you spot enemies hiding in bushes nearby, you can have thermal by joining a clan that have unlocked thermal skill.when there are less than 3 kills left for a prokill and your health is more than 500 HP. then you can rush! if you got a auto weapon, and if you got sniper take your secondry (which must be a auto, APS for CR Glock, Pernach or enforcer for GP), and take 2 down you will really have easy prokill! Thanks and Bye! have a good time playing! and sorry for my really poor english!